


Sick Babyboy

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, babyboyprom, cutepromptis, sickprom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Prompto is a sick little boy and just wants cuddles from his boyfriend.





	

“I'm dying.” Prompto whines from the tent, Gladio, Ignis and Noct standing outside away from the germ infested blonde. 

“You're not dying,” Gladio calls back, “we need to do something about him.” 

“He's sick.” Noctis says rolling his eyes. 

“We’re all aware of this.” Gladio narrows his eyes. 

“Noct!!” Prom whimpers, his voice much deeper than normal due to the flu he's currently contracted. 

“Hold on Prompto.” Noctis hollers back. 

“Why don't you two go find him some medicine? I'll keep him busy.” The prince suggests. 

“I feel as if that is our best option seeing how Prompto only wants Noctis in his sick haze.” Ignis says adjusting his glasses. 

“Alright, keep quiet though, this isn't one of our normal camping sites, imperials could spot you guys easily.” Gladio looks at Noct sternly. 

“we will.” Gladio and Ignis both check to make sure they have enough Gil, along with making sure everything is in order at the campsite. 

“Make sure you get him more tissues too he's almost out!” Noctis calls to them before they are completely out of earshot. 

“Alright!” Gladio yells back. 

Once they're gone Noctis climbs back into the tent, he's faced with a red nose and puffy eyes blondie. 

“Noccccttttt.” Prompto tips his head back arms out stretched. Noctis crawls over and sits next to the sick boy. 

“You're really starting to weird the other two out,” Noctis says brushing Prom’s hair off his sweaty forehead. 

“I just want my prince.” Prompto pouts. Noctis groans softly, if Prom wasn't sick none of this would be coming out of his mouth. 

But in his haze of the flu he keeps spewing flirtatious phrases at Noctis, pulling at the prince’s heart strings. 

“Baby you know you can't be saying these things around Iggy and Gladio.” Noctis murmurs. 

Their relationship has been a secret for a while now, and although Gladdy and Ignis have their suspicious the younger two have managed to keep it under wraps. 

It kills both of them, but they know it's for the best. But now Prompto is sick and can't keep himself from calling out for Noct. 

“But, I just want you to hold me.” Prompto whimpers. Noctis moves so that he now has Prom in his arms, petting him gently. 

“I know, I can right now cause they went to get you medicine.” Prompto cuddles into him, rolling over and knocking the prince to his back. 

“I miss you.” He murmurs cuddling up on his chest. 

“We’re with each other everyday.” 

“I miss cuddles, and kisses and getting to hold your hand, and everything else.” Prompto then kisses Noctis hard making the older male shriek softly. But he quickly melts into it, pulling Prom up his body more so he can rest a hand on his hip. 

Prompto shoves his tongue against Noct’s lips hungrily. 

“Prom,” Noct gasps, but he just allows the blonde to invade his mouth. 

Noctis again let's it happen, missing the times when he could just make out with Prom on his couch in his apartment. 

He slips his fingers into his sweaty hair and curls a leg around his skinny waist. Despite rarely being on the bottom Noctis is beyond comfortable with the position they're in. 

He finally breaks the heated kiss and rests his forehead to Prompto's. 

“That was the equivalent of you sneezing in my mouth, I'm so going to get sick too now.”

“Oops,” Prom giggles trying to go in for another sloppy kiss. 

“Hey, settle down there.” Noctis rubs the back of his boyfriend’s neck wanting him to take a few steps back. 

“But, I miss you kitten.” Prompto pouts. 

Noctis groans at the the nickname, “I miss you too. babyboy, but you are very sick and aren't thinking straight.” Noct sits up on his elbows, Prompto shifts and falls between his legs, wrapping his arms around his middle while getting comfy on his chest. 

The prince kisses the top of his head, rubbing his back as they lay cuddled together. Prompto sniffles for the hundredth time and sits up, grabbing his last remaining tissue, he rips it in half and stuffs either half up both his nostrils. 

Noctis can't help himself but burst out laughing at the sight. 

“Prom,” he chuckles wiping the random tears that fall from Prompto’s swollen eyes. He's not crying his eyes just keep watering. 

“Don't laugh at me I'm dying.” 

“You're not dying, you have the flu.” 

“People die from the flu.” 

“Well you're not gonna be one of them, you're not a little old man with no immune system.” 

“Yes I am.” Noct laughs again. 

“Have you been hiding from me you’re an old man this whole time?”

“Yeah sorry you had to find out this way.” Prompto laughs softly. 

Noctis shakes his head and hugs Prom tight, “you have great stamina for an old man.” He teases. 

The blonde giggles loud, but his giggles turn into coughs. 

“Take a drink.” Noct rubs his back handing him a bottle of water. 

“Thank you.” He murmurs taking small sips. Noctis takes the bottle back and then scoops Prom into his arms again, only now he holds him like a child. 

“I'm so tired.” Prompto says yawning. 

“Go to sleep, I'm not going anywhere.” 

“But then we can't cuddle.” 

“We’re cuddling right now.” 

Prompto pouts, he stuffs his face into his neck moaning and groaning around. 

“That's not what I mean.” He complains. 

“What do you mean then love?” Noctis kisses all over Prompto’s face despite the fact he has tissues stuffed up his nose. 

“I want to talk to you.” Prompto sniffles, Noct smiles softly and shifts slightly, he lifts the blonde up a little and sits up. His lips pressing to Prom’s neck and shoulder. 

“I love you.” Noctis whispers as Prom sits up in his lap. 

“I love you too,” Prompto leans on him, “my nose hurts.” 

“Well you've been blowing your nose for the past two days like crazy.” 

“And my throat, and my back and my head, and my everything.” 

Noctis chuckles and rubs him all over, “maybe we should walk outside the tent to give you some fresh air.” He suggests, Prom nods letting Noct up so he can open the tent flaps. 

“Wow look at that ass.” Prompto giggles slapping Noct’s butt as he gets up. 

“Prompto!” Noctis laughs batting his hand away, he climbs out and holds his hands out for Prom. The blonde crawls to his boyfriend, hands reaching out for him. 

“The sun is too bright.” He whines eyes squeezed shut. 

“The sun isn't even out babe.” The prince laughs. 

Noctis picks Prompto up making him squeal, “Noct!” He wraps himself around the older male. 

“Shhhh,” the prince shushes him, “sorry.” Prom murmurs, his shoeless feet touch the ground momentarily as Noctis sits down in one of the camping chairs. Prompto curls up in his lap. 

Noct lights the fire with just a small blast from his hand. Prom shuts his eyes and eventually falls asleep, leaving Noctis stuck in the chair. 

Gladio and Ignis come back just as midnight approaches, “glad to see he's made himself comfortable.” Gladio chuckles, seeing Prompto curled up on top of Noctis. 

“He's been asleep for a while.” Noctis rubs Prompto’s back wanting to wake him slowly. 

“No,” Prom whines nuzzling into his neck. 

“Wake up Prompto, we have some medication for you.” Ignis nudges him too. 

“No I just wanna sleep with Noct.” He pouts. 

“Yeah we can tell, but take this first.” Prompto sits up abruptly, his blue eyes puffy. 

“Give me.” He mutters reaching out. 

Noctis keeps him sitting up, “drug him up.”

“Shut up.” Prompto drinks the potion and then falls back to Noct's chest, his lips pressing to his neck. 

“Prompto you're being awfully touchy.” Ignis comments. 

Prom hums and lifts his head up, he looks at Gladio and Iggy and then to Noct, without the slightest hesitation he grabs the Prince and kisses him hard. 

The older two gasp loud, Noctis’s eyes widen but he doesn't pull away, he shuts his eyes and pulls the blonde closer. 

“Took them long enough.” Gladio mutters once they break apart. 

“Long enough, we’ve been doing that for years.” Noctis groans loud because Prompto clearly is not thinking straight. 

“I could have told you that.” Ignis chuckles. 

Prompto curls back up in his original position on Noct’s lap, “I'm going back to sleep now.” 

And with that he falls back into his unconscious state, leaving Noctis with bright red cheeks. 

“I can't believe you just did that.” He mutters pressing his forehead to Prom’s shoulder. 

“Well at least it's all out in the open now, I'm going to disinfect the tent.” Ignis says walking over to their sleeping quarters. 

Gladio puts his feet up with a smirk on his face, “you think he’ll remember this tomorrow morning?” 

“I doubt it.” Noctis laughs, he runs his fingers through the blonde fringe again. 

*

The next morning Prompto gets up with a yawn, still feeling like shit but he can move around better now. 

Noctis surprisingly is up after him, “you're up early.” Prom smiles, sniffling. 

“Yeah,” Noct moves over to him, wraps his arms around his love, kissing him sweetly. 

“Noct! Iggy and Gladio are up!” He shrieks. 

Noctis laughs and leans his head on his chest. 

“So you don't remember?”

“Remember what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you like it! 
> 
> I'm currently really sick so this is where this came from. 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
